1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to staggered butt sidewall shingle panels and a method of manufacturing the panels. More particularly, it relates to the manufacture of interior or exterior colonial exposure, i.e. approximately 7 inch (17.78 cm) exposure, shingle panels with even or staggered butts for sidewalls or mansards.
2. Prior Art
In the past, 7 inch (17.78 cm) or colonial exposure panels with even butt edges have been made by assembling 18 inch (45.72 cm) panels and thereafter trimming both edges, routing a rabbet with a dado along the longitudinal center line and then cutting the panel along the center line forming two colonial, i.e. 81/4 inches wide (20.96 cm), shingle panels both having exposed shingles the butts of which are even.
The demand for an economical colonial exposure shingle panel with staggered butt edge had not been met because the only available staggered butt shingle panels were 16 inches or 18 inches wide. To obtain the colonial exposure, these panels were applied to sidewalls with over one-half of each panel underlying the next higher course of panels, resulting in the needless waste of expensive building material.